princessresurrectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1. Princess Resurrection
Princess Resurrection (蘇生王女, Sosei Oujo) is the first chapter in the Princess Resurrection manga series. It was originally released in 2005. Summary Hiro and his sister's parents are deceased, and since then, they have moved from relative to relative, and haven't seen each other for years. Once his sister, Sawawa Hiyorimi, got the job as a live-in maid, she sent him a postcard inviting him to live with her in the mansion. Hiro accepts the offer, and moves to Sasanaki; after finding the mansion seemingly deserted, he begins wandering around town looking for Sawawa. Meanwhile, a girl in a black gothic dress is seen on top of a cart pulled by a small maid. A car hit the maid and bounces off, crushing Hiro (in the anime Hiro saved the girl from falling i-beams but got crushed in the process). Having died soon after the accident, his body was carried to a morgue. The girl shows up and drips a drop of her blood onto his body (inserting a small flame into him in the anime). Hours later, he awakes in the hospital morgue, trying to remember everything. He later runs out of the morgue, hearing staff members of the hospital yell about a walking corpse. He begins wandering around town again, suddenly have a desire to go to the mansion. As he wanders, he sees that the lights in mansion he found boarded up earlier, are on. He walks toward the mansion, finding the girl and her maid he saw earlier in a battle with a pack of dogs and a wolf-man she addresses as Wildman. After the maid easily, wielding a tree trunk, dispatches the dogs, Wildman suddenly dives toward her, making Hiro suddenly feel that he wants to protect her. He jumps in front of her, and ends up being impaled by Wildman's claws. The girl counter-attacks as Wildman recovers from the interference, and strikes the sword straight through his head. As Wildman lay dying on the ground, he says he has shown disrespect, and asks for forgiveness. The girl acted like she understood, and asked him if the reason for betraying her was because his family was being held hostage. She then sees Hiro laying on the ground. She walks over to Hiro with her maid, and looks down at him; she asks him how it feels to die twice in one day. Hiro just says he's glad that she's safe. She calls him fortunate, and tells him about her resurrecting him, how he needs to keep drinking her blood to survive (In the anime, a life flame is being "burnt" on Hiro's chest everytime he "dies"), that she made him her Blood Warrior, and that she is a princess of the Monster Kingdom, a member of the Royal Family. She tells Hiro to address herself as "Hime," which is Japanese for "princess." The maid turned out to be a gynoid named Flandre. The chapter concludes with Hime telling Hiro that he will serve her for the rest of his life, which leaves Hiro extremely confused and terrified. ﻿Introduced Characters *Hiro Hiyorimi *Sawawa Hiyorimi *Flandre *Hime *Lobo Wildman ﻿See Also *Chapters *Werewolf *Royal Family Category:Chapters